Painful Memories
by BrokenTheories
Summary: Some memories are a bliss. Others, not so much. For Erza.. its anything but easy. A one shot revolving around Erza x Jellal


Some of the most sleepless nights in Erza's life was spent thinking about what could have been. A certain blue haired boy who managed to capture her heart and soul.

Her dreams shift around very often, ranging from her childhood when she had her right eye replaced with an artificial one,

"I don't mind.. Half my tears are already cried out.. I don't mind it.."

To the time when she told him, "I have to atone for my sins as well.. for being unable to save you."

The boy was the main reason as to why she constantly wore her patented armor. Because by wearing armor, she felt that she could do anything. Protect anyone. But nobody really knows the truth behind it.

* * *

><p>Ever since she was small, Erza and Jellal managed to turn what seemed like a living hell in the Tower of Heaven, into something special for the both of them. Although she was the shy type, she did manage to make some friends among the imprisoned people.<p>

Sho, Simon, Wally, Milliana, and of course, Grandpa Rob.

All of them were important to her. But none of them could compare to that certain blue haired boy. Even in times of despair and depression, he was always there to cheer her up.

Until this day, whenever she felt sad, she would think of the first time they met, and it would instantly make her smile.

* * *

><p>"Hello.. You seem lonely over here." He approached cautiously, afraid of giving a bad first impression by scaring her, "What's your name?"<p>

"E.. Erza.." She spoke in a tiny voice. Compared to her proud speech skills today, probably nobody would have believed her if they hadn't seen it for themselves. "No.. last name."

"I'm Jellal.. Jellal Fernandez." As soon as he touched her, even just slightly, she backed away, but he took her hand, nonetheless, and that time, she didn't pull back. "Its kind of a hard name to remember.. but.. you don't have a last name?"

The timid Erza shook her head just a little. She had so little energy left due to the stress of working that she was too tired to even reply.

"Hmm.. I wouldn't want you to have a last name that's as hard to remember as mine.." The boy sat there for a moment, thinking.

Erza didn't know what to expect, since it was her first time interacting with someone ever since she got here.

A lightbulb seemed to have lit in the boy's mind, as he stood and pulled Erza up as well. "You know, Erza.. you have such beautiful scarlet hair.." He extended his free hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet? Its the color of your hair, that way, I won't be able to forget it!"

"Erza... Scarlet.." She mumbled out. Deep inside, her heart was pounding fast. She didn't express it, but she was very happy and grateful. The only three words that she managed to let out were, "I.. like it."

The boy laughed. Never in a million years did Erza thought she would hear the sound of laughter in that hellhole. But his laughter.. so full of joy.. so full of hope.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." He smiled, offering his hand once more, which she gladly accepts.

* * *

><p>In Fairy Hills, where Erza lived, she had rented five connected rooms, and four of them were storage for her extensive collection of armors. She had always commented that wearing armor made her feel safer. Ever since Jellal's betrayal, sometimes she even wore armor to sleep, as nightmares haunted her day and night.<p>

That particular night, however, she couldn't sleep. After taking a glass of water and downing it in a couple of gulps, she decided to head up to the roof to get some air.

After Jellal died and came back to life during the fight with Oracion Seis, Jellal revealed that he had lost almost all of his memories. Even so, they managed to work together to eliminate Nirvana.

It was a shallow victory for her, however, when the Magic Council showed up and arrested Jellal for his past actions.

Just when she thought they could be together from then onwards, the person she truly cared for the most was taken away from her.

Just when she could trust him once again, just when they had finally made up after so long, he was taken away from her.

"Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!"

She least expected him to say that, but she was truly glad he did.

Erza was the kind of person that lived for her companions. She lived and breathed Fairy Tail. But now, she could have another reason to live for.

She believed she could save the boy, rescue him from the darkness which he had succumbed to, and guide him towards the light as he had once guided her.

Even though she is known throughout Earthland as Titania Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies, she is still nothing more than a teenage girl.

Sometimes, she had to tell herself that its okay to cry, but not in front of others. Whenever she poured her feelings out, it was through tears.

She kept her chin up for her friends and her guild, and she was proud of that. Everyone else was proud of her too, so they made a decision to never mention Jellal when Erza's around.

She was a girl who kept battling. She kept wondering how long she would be anchored to the harbor known as 'battle'.

But she kept her faith. She believed that one day, no matter how long, she would get to meet Jellal once again.

She lived for her friends. She lived for her companions. She lived for Fairy Tail. But now, she has another reason to live for. She lives for the day she gets to see her beloved once more.

* * *

><p>"Can you hear me, Jellal?" She whispered against the wind, her long, scarlet hair flowing with the breeze, "I'll wait for you.. until the day comes when I get to see you again, I will never give up. I can promise you that."<p>

* * *

><p>Even though they were half the world apart, Jellal, still being kept prisoner in the Magic Council, held a warm smile on his face, "I miss you too, Erza.."<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Just felt like doing a one shot on the best couple of Fairy Tail, hope you enjoyed reading it! If you guys wanna read a darker, more deeper story (also Fairy Tail), read my ongoing fanfic, "A New Beginning"

As always, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
